


В платье

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Kink, M/M, OOC, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Гарри сражается с преступностью и готовит себе преемника. А Драко? Драко лечит пострадавших и подбирает себе платье с пышными юбками.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	В платье

Отделение было переполнено ранеными аврорами. Целители зашивались, рук не хватало. Драко пришлось выдернуть несколько человек с выходного и взять на себя самых тяжелых. Казалось, день никогда не закончится, а все, что ему удалось узнать – произошёл срыв операции, в результате чего пострадало более тридцати человек. Были и погибшие. 

Драко несколько часов едва справлялся с эмоциями, пока один из доставленных не сказал:

– Мистер Поттер просил передать вам, что зайдёт, когда разберётся с погибшими. 

Стало легче – Поттер не сдох. Но Драко намеревался устроить ему разнос за то, что не сообщил сразу о своём состоянии. 

Домой Драко вернулся поздно, едва добрался до кровати и, не раздеваясь, упал лицом в подушку. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз в его отделении было так шумно и напряжённо. Он вымотался и уснул почти сразу.

Его разбудил грохот. 

Драко приподнялся на руках и с удивлением посмотрел на Гарри. Тот улыбнулся натянуто и виновато, пробормотал негромко:

– Извини. Не хотел будить. 

Драко закатил глаза и поднялся. Достал из шкафа сменную одежду для обоих и бросил на кровать. 

– Рассказывай, – потребовал он. 

Поттер поморщился. Выглядел он ужасно – растрёпанный больше обычного, помятый, с запавшими потускневшими глазами.

– Я тебе говорил о парнишке, которого активно продвигали на мое место, – начал Гарри и замолчал. Снял мантию, сбросил пропотевшую рубашку, тряхнул отросшими волосами. 

Драко подошёл почти вплотную, дернул за ремень и помог стащить брюки. Ткнулся носом в его плечо и тихо произнёс: 

– Тебе нужно в душ.

– Потерпишь, – хмыкнул Поттер. – Или пойдёшь со мной. 

– Тогда идём. 

Драко шёл позади Поттера, смотрел на его крепкую спину, напряженные плечи и совсем не горел желанием задавать вопросы. Поэтому позволил Гарри самому решать, хочет ли он выговориться. 

А он хотел, ему это было нужно – Драко прекрасно это понимал.

Тугие струи били по плечам и спине. Драко намыливал шею и грудь Поттера, смывая пот и грязь, разминал мышцы спины. Гарри только подставлялся, не поднимая головы. 

– Он должен был провести эту операцию. Доказать, что достоин занять мое место, – произнёс Гарри спустя минут десять тишины. – Он этого не хотел. Просил заменить его. На меня надавили. Потребовали назначить его главным. 

– Но вы проработали план, верно? – уточнил Драко. 

– До мелочей. Только он растерялся, когда что-то пошло не так. Я допросил ребят… 

Он снова замолчал. Драко опустился на колени, провёл мочалкой по его ногам, по внутренней стороне бёдер. Потёр ступни. 

– Это я виноват. Хреново научил, – сказал Поттер. И Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить его за такие выводы. – Никто не знал, что делать в той ситуации. Я должен был идти сам… 

– Ты бы знал? – спросил Драко. 

– Мне бы хватило сил вытащить их оттуда живыми. 

– Сколько? 

– Трое. Включая того парня. 

Драко замер. Поганая ситуация складывалась. 

– Ты не виноват, – сказал он. 

– Нет, но им нужен виноватый. А я хочу, чтобы мои ребята не умирали. Когда вернётся Скорпиус? 

Драко поднялся и развернул Гарри к себе лицом. Посмотрел в глаза, полные уверенности и решительности. Этот разговор назревал давно. Но не здесь и не сейчас… Драко не хотел. Потому что знал, что сдастся. 

– У тебя только что погиб протеже, Поттер. И ты думаешь, что я позволю своему сыну… 

– Он тебя не спросит, – обрубил Поттер. – Дай добро, и я научу его всему. 

Дыхание участилось. Боль и тревога за жизнь ребёнка – то, страшнее чего он никогда не испытывал.

– Ты знаешь, я не позволю ему умереть. Но если ты не поддержишь, что он сделает, чтобы добиться своего? – с вызовом спросил Поттер. – Он упрям, Драко. Ему двадцать один, и он давно не спрашивает твоего разрешения. 

– Ладно, – ответил Драко. Потому что не мог ответить иначе, ему не оставили выбора. Этим двоим хватит ума тренироваться у Драко за спиной. В итоге они все равно добьются своего, но Драко останется не у дел. Лучше так, лучше под наблюдением. 

Поттер притянул его к себе и прижался губами к губам. Медленно пробуя вкус, не углубляя. Драко немного расслабился. Выдохнул и пихнул Поттера к кафельной стенке, вжался в него всем телом, толкнулся языком между податливых губ. Он злился, выплескивал эмоции, пока Поттер не развернул их, меняясь местами. Вдавил в плитку, провёл огрубевшими ладонями по рёбрам и бедру, вызывая дрожь в теле. По спине побежали мурашки. Холод стены контрастировал с жаром горячего до ненормальности Поттера. Его мозолистые пальцы гуляли по груди, сжимая соски.

Драко выдохнул ему в рот, сжал губами его губу, потянул, потираясь возбужденным членом о крепко стоящую плоть. Как же сильно, как безумно он наслаждался Поттером, его близостью, губами, даже щетиной, царапавшей подбородок. 

Ему можно было доверить себя, свою жизнь, жизнь своего ребёнка. Драко это знал. 

Он вдавил пальцы в сильные, твёрдые, обкатанные годами тренировок плечи, склонился к шее, пробуя на вкус чистую до хруста кожу, втянул, наслаждаясь доставленной приятной болью и привкусом металла на языке. 

Гарри в отместку сжал его ягодицу, оставляя следы от пальцев, которые очень скоро нальются синевой и будут, несомненно, радовать Поттера до щенячьего восторга. Провёл пальцами по ложбинке, потёр самое чувствительное, вызывая новую волну дрожи и возбуждения. 

Драко выгнулся, подставляясь. Гарри надавил на отверстие и, сволочь, толкнулся внутрь сразу двумя пальцами. Драко сжал зубы на его плече, предупреждая — регулярный секс, конечно, это прекрасно, но никто не отменял подготовку. 

Впрочем, даже если бы Гарри не выдавил на пальцы первый подвернувшийся под руку шампунь, Драко не стал бы его останавливать. Как и не стал бы признаваться, что его дико заводит легкая боль, предельное натяжение и некоторая грубость. 

Гарри подхватил его под колено, закидывая ногу себе на бедро. Упёрся крупной головкой между ягодиц. Толкнулся, проскальзывая внутрь. Драко вжался губами в его губы, подавляя неприличные стоны. 

Как дети, — думал он, даже не пытаясь в такой неудобной позе отвечать на толчки. Просто принимал, просто наслаждался, просто громко дышал и ловил ответные стоны и жадные взгляды. 

Наконец-то этот чертовски длинный и отвратительный день подошёл к концу. И завершение его принесло удовлетворение и расслабление обоим.

*******

Драко разбирал корреспонденцию, когда в окно влетела сова и сбросила на стол какой-то журнал. Она тут же улетела, не дожидаясь ни ответа, ни печенья.

Драко не обратил бы внимания – ну журнал и журнал. Да и черт бы с ним. Но на его обложке было кое-что очень странное. 

Драко даже отложил все дела, чтобы убедиться, что ему не привиделось. 

Там, поблескивая глянцем, красовался молодой парень – красивый, черноволосый и загорелый. Он улыбался и посылал читателям воздушный поцелуй, другой рукой придерживая пышные юбки бального платья. 

Да, именно так. 

Жесткий корсет плотно обхватывал его торс, оставляя голыми довольно широкие плечи, а от талии до самого пола спускались несколько слоев юбок с подъюбниками. 

Драко остолбенел. Он определенно не заказывал такое… 

А это могло значить лишь одно – Поттеру на старости лет захотелось разнообразия. И просто уйти от жены и найти любовника в лице Малфоя оказалось мало. Он ещё и решил нарядить его в платье. 

– Ну я тебе устрою, больной извращенец. 

Драко открыл журнал – любопытства ради, не более того. И невольно покраснел, прикипая взглядом к довольно откровенным и женственным нарядам. Большинство мальчиков, отснятых для этого журнала, были достаточно субтильны. И, на удивление, совсем не выглядели смешно. В некоторой степени даже красиво. Ладно, очень красиво и даже возбуждающе – на любителя. 

Вот только Драко вовсе не был так красив, молод и субтилен. И не понимал, как это себе представлял Поттер. Пока не долистал до середины. И резко закрыл журнал. 

«Ну! Его! Нафиг!» – мысленно послал он Поттера и вернулся к бумагам. 

«Мудак великовозрастный», – добавил Драко минут через пять, потому что увиденное никак не выходило из головы. Неужели это реально возможно? Одеть брутального бородатого мужика в платье так, чтобы это выглядело как мокрая фантазия? Нет, Драко такое не нравилось. Вообще не нравилось. Он просто на секунду представил… 

«Сука, я тебе устрою кризис среднего возраста».

Счета были оставлены и забыты, у Драко не было сил на них сосредотачиваться. 

Чертов Поттер и так перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову. А теперь еще и это… 

По телу пробежала дрожь, когда в сознании возникли образы из прошлого. Поттер был… неотразим. Он и сейчас оставался таковым, но теперь Драко привык. А тогда не понимал, как вообще можно устоять перед главой Аврората. 

А ведь Драко его едва не потерял. И, вероятно, никогда не забудет перепуганную целительницу, которая в тот день без стука ворвалась в его кабинет и с порога выпалила:

– У нас там Гарри Поттер умирает.

Драко тогда еще года не просидел в кресле заведующего отделением. И не мог допустить… 

Им обоим сильно повезло, что Драко хватило навыков и знаний. 

Сутки. Самые долгие сутки в его жизни прошли в адском стрессе, когда он уже думал, что не справится. 

Но у Поттера всегда было на кого положиться. Лучшие друзья. И не только. Вся его семья, включая всех ныне живущих Уизли, столпилась перед входом в палату. Драко на тот момент уже несколько часов своими силами поддерживал Поттера, подпитывая магией, но ему нужно было попасть в библиотеку мэнора. Он собирался оставить его на свой страх и риск, а тут как раз его семья. Даже Джиневра, с которой они к тому времени уже года два как в разводе были. 

Грейнджер первая поняла, что все критически плохо. 

– Мы можем помочь? – спросила она. 

Драко перевел взгляд на детей Поттера. Родная кровь, близкая магия… Все трое с какой-то невероятной решимостью во взглядах ждали вердикта. И он сдался.

– Нужно поддерживать его магию на среднем уровне. Это сложно, проклятие пожирает все, что ему предлагают. Справитесь? 

– Безусловно, – выпалил Джеймс. – Что делать? 

Драко обвел взглядом старших и все же остановился на Грейнджер. В ней он хотя бы не сомневался:

– Сможешь объяснить и проследить, чтоб не сдохли в процессе? Рисковать я запрещаю. 

– Конечно, все сделаем, – кивнула она и вошла в палату вместе с детьми Поттера. А Драко повел плечами, потер лицо ладонями и сказал:

– Может и вытащим. Мне нужны книги. По возможности – не расходитесь. 

Почти сутки спустя наконец-то удалось снять проклятие. Помогали все: кто – поддерживать магию, кто – искать нужное зелье, кто – снабжать кофе, едой и укрепляющими. Но Поттера стабилизировали. 

И ему очень не понравилось, что Драко запретил выпускать его из больницы еще минимум неделю. 

– Я прекрасно себя чувствую! – ворвавшись в кабинет Драко уже на второй день, сказал Поттер. – И хочу домой. 

– Я рад, что тебе лучше, – ответил Драко, не отрываясь от документов. Он проспал весь прошлый день и всю ночь, а за это время накопилось немало работы. 

Поттер с минуту смотрел на него, затем вышел, не сказав ни слова. И явился на следующий день с горячим кофе и пирогом. 

Драко тяжело вздохнул и произнес:

– Мой ответ все еще «нет», Поттер. Я не выпущу тебя, пока мы не убедимся, что избежали последствий. 

– Ладно, просто поешь. Это Лили приготовила в благодарность. 

Драко прикрыл глаза. Это было самое любимое в его работе – спасенный довольный пациент и благодарные счастливые родственники. Что могло быть лучше? И как можно было отказаться…

На следующий день Поттер притащился еще с одним пирогом – на этот раз мясным. 

– Что, это Альбус приготовил? – хмыкнул Драко. Все основные дела были переделаны, настроение у него было достаточно благодушным, а Поттер обнаглел настолько, что устроился на диване, как у себя дома, расставил на кофейном столике чашки с кофе и тарелки с нарезанным пирогом. 

– Присоединяйся, – позвал он. 

Драко закатил глаза от такой наглости, но вообще-то не против был сделать перерыв. 

Половину немаленького пирога они умяли минут за двадцать. И довольный жизнью Драко спросил:

– Так от кого это? Только не говори, что сам приготовил. Здесь негде. 

– Вообще-то Джинни. 

Драко бы подавился, если бы услышал это раньше. Но с учетом того, каким вкусным оказалось угощение, решил не заострять на этом внимание. 

Следующие два дня были выходными, и Драко очень надеялся, что Поттер ничего не учудит в его отсутствие. Но тот вел себя примерно, если забыть о том, что авроры протащили для него какие-то документы, над которыми он и просидел все это время. 

А в понедельник он снова пришел. С самого утра. На этот раз без еды, но с кофе. И спросил:

– Я тут поинтересовался и выяснил, что заведующий обычно занимается делами отделения и очень редко сам лечит пациентов. Так почему я? 

Драко с удивлением на него посмотрел. Ответ казался настолько очевидным, что вопрос немного ошарашил. 

– Начнем с того, что ты глава Аврората. Очень важная шишка по нашим меркам.

– Несколько лет назад моим лечением тоже занимался ты. А тогда ты еще не был завотделением, – сказал Поттер. И Драко снова закатил глаза. 

– А это, Поттер, вторая причина. Я единственный в этой больнице специализируюсь на темных проклятиях. А ты умудряешься только с ними и попадать. 

Поттер понимающе кивнул и вышел, оставив для Драко напиток. На следующий день его выписали. Драко заранее приготовился скучать по кофе и пирогам. И по глупым разговорам ни о чем. 

Но Поттер заявился под конец рабочего дня, все так же без стука и приглашения ввалился в кабинет – отмытый, причесанный, в начищенной дорогой мантии, подчеркивающей ширину тренированных плеч и узость бедер. Склонился над столом и протянул руку. Драко крепко сжал ее в ответ – горячую, почти обжигающую. 

– Хочу угостить тебя ужином, – сказал Поттер. 

– Это лишнее, – ответил Драко. – Я делал свою работу. 

– Малфой, не тупи. Я, конечно, тебе благодарен, но зову на свидание. 

Драко удивленно выгнул бровь. До него не сразу дошел смысл. Что за бред?

– Ты… что? 

Поттер тяжело выдохнул, как бы говоря: «Я связался с идиотом, за что мне это?» – затем крепче сжал руку Драко, потянул на себя, перегибаясь через стол, и поцеловал. 

Все это произошло слишком быстро. Драко не успел среагировать, только удивленно приоткрыть рот. Впрочем, очень своевременно. 

Врать себе он не решился. Ему было приятно. Ему было чертовски хорошо, и он ответил. И на свидание они сходили. 

Первые полгода Драко упорно отрицал серьезность их отношений. 

С тех прошло три года. Не то чтобы они скрывались, но никому не рассказывали. Драко продолжал настаивать на том, что это рано или поздно закончится, а скандалы в прессе им не нужны. Не знали и родные. Может, догадывались, но прямо не спрашивали, а рассказывать даже им Драко не видел смысла, скользкие вопросы игнорировал.

Вместе они не жили. Поттер приходил только на ночь, выходные проводил по возможности с детьми или на работе. Да, его вещей у Драко в шкафу было полно, но и у Поттера имелся такой же шкаф с вещами Драко. Потому что именно у него они проводили время, когда возвращался Скорпиус. 

Так и жили. Иногда экспериментировали – связывание, игрушки, костюмы… но платье? 

Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Ему сложно было представить ситуацию, при которой он согласился бы на подобный эксперимент. Но… сможет ли он бросить Поттера, если по какой-то причине это окажется камнем преткновения? А сможет ли он смириться с тем, что Поттер найдет кого-то другого, кто согласится напялить на себя женские шмотки? 

Над этим ему стоило серьезно подумать. 

***

– Ты сегодня напряжен больше обычного, – сказал Гарри, откладывая очки на тумбочку. Выключил свет и подкатился поближе, уткнувшись носом в подмышку. – Что-то на работе? 

Драко запустил пальцы в его волосы, задумчиво разглядывая седые прядки у висков, другой рукой погладил плечо и руку. С Поттером было хорошо, уютно. Драко не хотел его потерять. И так ли ужасно было бы натянуть платье? Один раз – это же не… не страшно. И никто не узнает. Но даже от одной мысли об этом становилось жарко и стыдно. Им уже за сорок, какие вообще… Да в их возрасте пора было забыть о любых позах, кроме миссионерской, а они все прыгали и изгибались под неприличными углами на всех возможных и невозможных поверхностях. Или он как-то неправильно представлял себе старение? Он совсем не чувствовал, что готов снизить темп. Его все устраивало. 

Не устраивало, значит, Гарри. Ему извращений захотелось… 

– Драко, – позвал тот и слегка прикусил кожу, привлекая к себе внимание. – Ты мне так руку сломаешь. 

Драко вздрогнул и расцепил нервно сжавшиеся на его плече пальцы. Не сломал бы, конечно, но вот синяки останутся. 

– Все нормально. Завтра Скорпиус возвращается. Я приглашу тебя на ужин, обсудим, – сказал он. 

– Так ты из-за этого? Не волнуйся, я за ним присмотрю.

В этом Драко как раз не сомневался. 

Поттер приподнялся на локтях, навис, заглядывая в глаза, ухмыльнулся и медленно сполз вниз.

– Тебе нужно расслабиться, – сказал он. И Драко вцепился в его волосы, выгибаясь. Толкнулся глубоко в тугое горло, застонал, когда стенки сжались. 

Гарри точно знал, как заставить его забыть о всяких глупостях. И это сработало. 

***

– Мы ждем гостей? – уточнил Скорпиус, когда домовики накрыли ужин на троих. 

– А ты наблюдателен. Может, из тебя что-то и выйдет. 

– Пап, не начинай. Я не собираюсь с тобой ругаться, – сказал Скорпиус, усаживаясь за стол. – Так кого мы ждем? 

– Меня, – сказал Гарри, залетая в столовую в помятой испачканной мантии и с шухером на голове. И в который уже раз треснувшим стеклом на очках. Он как-то с разбегу рванул к Драко, видимо, по привычке, но, наткнувшись на его строгий взгляд, затормозил и просто протянул руку. Драко пожал ладонь. Вот так – никаких поцелуев и объятий. Обойдется. 

– Мистер Поттер, – поднявшись, поприветствовал Скорпиус, так же сжимая его ладонь. – Не ожидал. 

– Привет, Скорпи, – улыбнулся Гарри и занял место по другую руку от Драко – как раз напротив Скорпиуса. – Мы с твоим отцом кое-что обсудили и приняли решение, но, если вы не против, я очень голоден. 

Драко не сдержал улыбку. Голодный Поттер – что может быть хуже? Только больной Поттер. В такие моменты он становился до безобразия капризным и искренним. И очень, очень милым. Драко готов был бросить все дела, чтобы накормить его, поухаживать, принимая в ответ благодарную улыбку. Казалось, чем старше Поттер становился, тем больше в нем просыпалось от ребенка. 

– Конечно, – произнес Скорпиус и чуть наклонился, шепнув Драко: – Пап, ты палишься.

Драко перевел на него строгий взгляд, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, и ровно произнес: 

– Ешьте, молодой человек, пока не остыло. 

Скорпиус широко улыбнулся и вернулся к ужину. Это было так по-домашнему, так по-семейному, что Драко почти пожалел, что не может так проводить каждый вечер.

Минут через десять он осознал, что палится не только он, но и домовики. Вместо закусок, Гарри сразу подали его любимый суп, а вместо хорошо прожаренного стейка – десерт. Потому что Гарри не ел на ночь тяжелое и жирное, но обожал сладкое. И чертовы домовики давно это выучили. 

Скорпиус, надо отдать ему должное, больше не задавал провокационных вопросов. Только ухмылялся так, что сомнений не осталось – все он давно понял и только потешался над сложившейся ситуацией. 

Гарри сделал глоток вина, наконец откидываясь на стуле, посмотрел на Скорпиуса и улыбнулся:

– Ну что ж, я готов делиться новостями. Но подожду, пока доешь, чтобы не подавился. 

– Думаете, меня удивят ваши отношения? Хотя, признаться, первые года два вы неплохо шифровались. 

Едва не подавился все-таки Драко. Это было уже слишком. Скорпиус явно переходил границы и совершенно, абсолютно этого не чувствовал. И дело не в том, что он обо всем знал. А в том, что таким разговорам и такой дерзости должно быть свое время и место. 

– Думаешь, самый умный? – спросил Драко и поднял на него сердитый взгляд. – Я передумал, Поттер. 

– Драко… 

– Он не приблизится к аврорату, – припечатал Драко, бросив на Гарри предупреждающий взгляд. «Не лезь в процесс воспитания!» – И если я узнаю, что ты втайне его обучаешь, вещи свои собирать будешь за воротами. Благодарю за прекрасную компанию. У меня еще много дел. 

Он поднялся и вышел, пока никто не вздумал его остановить. 

Что там обсуждали Гарри со Скорпиусом целых десять минут, он догадывался, конечно, но страшное любопытство сжирало. Нужно было остаться и поучаствовать. Но потом Скорпиус поскребся в его кабинет, заглянул в дверной проем и сказал с виноватой улыбкой:

– Прости, я не должен был вас подкалывать, – и зашел в кабинет. – Если вы не рассказываете, значит, на то есть причина. И я не стану в это лезть. 

Драко поднялся и просто обнял его. Причин уже не было, но огласки он все равно не хотел. 

– Спасибо, что согласился с моим выбором, – добавил Скорпиус через несколько минут. 

Драко не стал упоминать, что передумал вообще-то. Да и… 

– Ты все равно поступишь, как задумал. И уже практически окончил обучение. Что еще мне остается? 

– Отдать меня в руки человека, которому доверишь мою жизнь? – усмехнулся Скорпиус. 

– Звучит отвратительно, но именно так я и поступлю. И за это благодари мистера Поттера и его методы убеждения. 

Скорпиус ухмыльнулся, за что отхватил несильный подзатыльник. Потому что нет, это были не те методы, о которых паршивец подумал. Просто Гарри умел находить и время, и место, и железные аргументы.

***

Журнал пропал. Это случилось как раз после возвращения Скорпиуса. Поттер наверняка прихватил его с собой, чтобы самоудовлетворяться дома в одиночестве, разглядывая молоденьких мальчиков в красочных дамских нарядах. 

Драко злился. И ревновал к картинкам. И отыгрывался на подчиненных. И игнорировал записки от Поттера, потому что боялся сорваться и высказать ему все, что накипело. 

Напялить на себя платье – один раз! – уже не казалось такой ужасной идеей. Ну что он, в самом деле, не может разок удовлетворить интерес Поттера? Это бесило ещё больше. 

Он мысленно примерил на себя несколько платьев, сгорая от стыда за собственные фантазии. Это было ужасно. Настолько отвратительно, что заинтересованно дернувшийся член, когда Драко представил реакцию Гарри, вывел окончательно. 

Драко решился. 

И презирал себя за это. 

***

Скорпиус виделся несколько раз с Поттером, они обговаривали возможность принять его в штат сразу после окончания обучения. Как оказалось, в Америке, куда Скорпиус сбежал, когда Драко категорически запретил даже думать об Аврорате, его уже готовы были принять, даже подготовили необходимые документы. 

Драко только тогда задумался, что если бы не Поттер, он бы мог потерять Скорпиуса. Подумалось даже, что Гарри пробил по своим каналам и все выяснил, поэтому так настойчиво раз за разом заводил разговор о будущей профессии Скорпиуса. Поэтому лично взял за него ответственность, чтобы Драко наконец успокоился и позволил сыну самому решать свою судьбу. Под присмотром. 

В любом случае, Гарри со Скорпиусом хоть как-то пересекались, в то время как Драко только и делал, что бесился. И отказывался отвечать на письма. 

– Мистер Поттер интересовался, все ли у тебя в порядке. Ты из-за меня с ним не видишься? – спросил как-то Скорпиус. 

– У меня много дел, – ответил Драко довольно спокойно, но сердце сбилось с ритма. Гарри беспокоился… а Драко безумно соскучился. 

– Ничего страшного, если ты разок не переночуешь дома, – как бы невзначай отметил Скорпиус и ушел раньше, чем Драко успел что-либо возразить. 

Ладно. Им нужно было все выяснить. 

Драко медленно выдохнул и собрался немного прошвырнуться по магазинам. 

***

Поттер заверил, что раньше восьми не освободится, и Драко взял отгул с обеда. Сделал все необходимые – как ему казалось – покупки и отправился к нему домой. 

Драко точно не знал, сколько уйдёт времени на то, чтобы все примерить и подогнать по размеру. Но первое, что он сделал, оказавшись в гостиной Поттера – распаковал платье. Он понятия не имел, подойдёт ли ему такой фасон, но… он просто влюбился. Не в том смысле, чтобы носить, конечно, нет. Но если бы он подбирал платье для девушки, то обязательно остановил бы выбор на этом. 

Огромный овальный каркас под юбки был сразу отброшен в сторону. Драко прекрасно понимал, что не сможет толком двигаться даже без него, а уж как все это ещё и натягивать без сторонней помощи, о которой он никогда и никого не попросит… 

Но юбки… юбки его покорили. Несколько слоев струящейся нежно-розовой органзы, словно воздушные сливки на торте, ниспадали пышными слоями до самого пола. Верхняя юбка из бордового бархата чем-то напоминала накидку – короткая, разделённая на две полы спереди, он шлейфом спускалась сзади до середины длины нижних юбок; тяжелая на вид, расшитая золотой тесьмой, выглядела она весьма дорого и органично. Божественно. 

Драко на секунду представил, как Поттер роется во всех этих слоях в поисках самого главного, и злорадно усмехнулся. Как же сладка была его маленькая месть. Несмотря на некоторую ненормальную заинтересованность, скручивающую низ живота. Или это было от волнения.

Корсет из плотного бархата пришлось подгонять. И если в ширину ещё как-то спасали шнурки, то груди у него не было вовсе. Ему повезло хотя бы в том, что такой корсет и не был рассчитан на большую грудь, корректировать пришлось не так уж много. 

Проблемы начались с чулок. Драко несколько минут разглядывал свои волосатые ноги и боролся с желанием довести начатое до эстетически красивого конца. Краснел, бледнел, почти задыхался… отрастут, конечно, а так будут пробиваться сквозь совсем тонкую ткань – непорядок. 

– Я убью тебя, Поттер. Честное слово. Это издевательство. 

И все же заклинание он применил. Провёл рукой по абсолютно гладкой голени и сглотнул – ощущения оказались довольно приятными. Тонкий капрон заскользил по ноге, доставляя ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Как прикосновение к шёлковым простыням обнаженной кожей. 

Он тряхнул головой и выругался. Глянул на тонкие ажурные трусики и застыл.

– Нет-нет-нет… О, черт. 

***

Стрелка часов стремительно приближалась к восьми. Драко охватил мандраж. Внутренности скручивало от волнения, яркий розовый уже не сходил с лица. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что подразнить Поттера будет забавно, и он немного подкорректировал корсет. Теперь тот плотно обтягивал живот и ребра под грудью, а там, где у девушек был лиф, красовалась тоненькая полупрозрачная сеточка, не скрывающая абсолютно ничего. 

Он выглядел как чертова дорогущая блядь в бархате и золоте. И ему никогда в жизни еще не было настолько стыдно за свой образ. 

Нужно было сначала все обсудить. Словами. Через рот. Что за детский сад он устроил? Ну разве не договорились бы? Ну черт бы с ним, натянул бы Драко чулки – не так уж это оказалось и ужасно. Ну, может, юбочку… Ну, нет, не надел бы он юбку. Платье ладно – это красиво, это почти… не пошло.

Он не смотрел на себя в зеркало. Боялся до чертиков, что сорвется и испепелит этот наряд, не снимая. 

Живот сводило от страха. Заметно потряхивало. То ли из-за отсутствия накидки на обнаженных плечах, то ли… 

Если Поттеру не понравится, Драко его просто убьет. 

Если Поттеру… 

А если этот журнал не принадлежал Поттеру? 

Драко в ужасе застыл посреди гостиной. Камин полыхнул зеленым пламенем. 

Почему? Почему он не подумал об этом раньше? А если тот журнал доставили по ошибке или шутки ради? А он, как идиот, приперся в гребаном платье, натянул чертовы чулки, напялил туфли с десятисантиметровым каблуком – да на них даже стоять было невозможно, а уж ходить… 

Какой же. Он. Идиот. 

Поттер вышел из камина. Отряхнул свободной рукой пепел с волос и поднял голову. На его лице застыла улыбка. Губы медленно раскрывались, нижняя челюсть стремилась к полу. Из второй руки выпала бутылка вина и с дребезгом разлетелась по выложенному мрамором предкаминному настилу. 

Драко не мог пошевелиться. Он хотел бы отшутиться, снять все эти тряпки и больше никогда не вспоминать своего позора. Но. Он. Не мог. 

Каждую мышцу в теле сковало, ему не удавалось даже сглотнуть – горло будто судорогой свело. И жар – ему еще не бывало настолько жарко, чтобы нечем стало дышать. 

Поттер скользил ошарашенным взглядом по его довольно широким плечам, по пышной – даже без каркаса – юбке, по не скрывающей напряженных сосков сеточке на груди. Прикипел к темным и торчащим на фоне нежной прозрачной ткани вершинкам. Его дыхание участилось, зрачки стали огромными. В них читался безумный, животный голод. 

Он сделал шаг навстречу, и Драко немного – самую капельку – расслабился. Выдохнул. Его все еще потряхивало от пережитого потрясения, но сейчас, в эту конкретную минуту, он был уверен в одном – его примут любым. И он примет. Примет. Потому что любит. 

Он поднял руку, протягивая Поттеру ладонь. И тот принял ее, сжал крепкими шершавыми пальцами, подошёл почти вплотную – насколько позволяли юбки, заглянул в глаза и спросил:

– Тебе страшно? 

Драко и представить не мог, сколько за эти долгие минуты эмоций сменилось на его лице. Но сейчас… он просто качнул головой – нет. 

Гарри наклонился, легко коснулся губами открытой беззащитной шеи под ухом и произнёс:

– Ты прекрасен. Даже не представляешь, насколько, – и накрыл ладонью грудь. Потёр болезненно напряженный сосок, вызывающе торчащий под полупрозрачной сеточкой, сжал пальцами, посылая по телу миллионы электрических импульсов. 

Драко выгнулся навстречу, откинул голову, подставляя шею. 

– Не знаю, за что мне такая экзотика, – шепнул Поттер и несильно втянул кожу там, где рвано пульсировала вена. Окончание фразы Драко не услышал.

Он вцепился в плечи Гарри обеими руками, потому что ноги отказывались держать, а туфли добавляли неустойчивости. В возбужденный член пренеприятнейше врезались неудобные трусики, от которых хотелось немедленно избавиться… но не самому. Нет уж. 

– Раздень меня, – рыкнул Драко, вжимая пальцы в его плечи. 

– Непременно.

– Сначала сам, – возразил Драко, потянув вниз его мантию. 

Поттер хмыкнул, чуть отстранился и сбросил мантию. Рубашку он расстегивал на удивление медленно. Вытянул края из брюк и снизу, одну за одной, оголяя загорелую кожу с темной дорожкой густых волос, вытягивал пуговицы из петель, не сводя взгляда с Драко, буквально пожирая темнотой в глубине зрачков его шею, ключицы и грудь. Он сумасшедше улыбался, часто и тяжело дышал. И Драко решил подкинуть масла в огонь.

Схватился за легкую струящуюся органзу и на каждую пуговицу чуть-чуть приподнимал юбки.

Поттер ошалел, заметив бордовые лакированные носки туфель. Замер на мгновение, затем расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу, и Драко, помогая второй рукой, приподнял край до колен, оголяя совершенно гладкие ноги под прозрачным капроном чулок. 

Ему. Было. Чертовски. Стыдно. Горели уши и шея, пальцы подрагивали. Он чувствовал себя законченным извращенцем, но Гарри сглотнул – громко, гулко. Его кадык дёрнулся, со лба по виску заскользила капля пота. Ему нравилось, он терял самообладание, он хотел Драко. И это распаляло все сильнее. 

Гарри дернул ещё одну пуговицу – едва не отрывая, и Драко, путаясь в слоях, уже закрывающих тело до самой шеи, задрал юбку настолько, что стали видны не только ажурные вставки чулок с прикреплёнными резинками от пояса, но и крохотный краешек красных трусиков, из-под которых, едва не вываливаясь, показывалась мошонка – совершенно, абсолютно гладкая, как и все остальное. Покачнувшись, он расставил ноги шире, демонстрируя себя, рискуя запнуться и упасть, но оно того стоило. 

Оставшиеся две пуговицы Гарри все же выдрал, сбрасывая рубашку на пол. Опустился на колени и с великой осторожностью дотронулся пальцами до щиколотки с внутренней стороны. Провел вдоль голени, ощупывая, скользнул кончиком носа по бедру – чуть выше кромки чулка. Мучительно застонал и широко, с напором провел языком по трусикам. Драко едва не потерял сознание, крепче вцепившись пальцами в ткань. Толкнулся бедрами навстречу, и Гарри обхватил мошонку губами, втягивая, смачивая огромным количеством слюны. Руками заскользил сзади по бедрам, сжал ягодицы, чуть раздвигая, провел пальцем по тоненькой ниточке, едва прикрывающей уже хорошенько смазанную дырку. Надавил, проникая внутрь по самые костяшки. 

У Драко подогнулись колени. 

Гарри каким-то невероятным образом сориентировался быстрее, обхватил его за бедра, придержал, бросил взгляд ему за спину и, поднявшись, шепнул:

— Упрись руками в диван.

Драко представил. Жар опалил щеки и шею. И он с трудом заставил себя дышать ровнее. Начал — доводи до конца. Поттеру точно понравится. Так почему бы и не… 

Он осторожно, придерживаемый под руку и за талию, — Мерлин, словно барышню! — переставлял ноги, сгорая от стыда. Остановился перед диваном и на выдохе склонился. Упёрся ладонями на сиденье, прикрыл глаза и расставил ноги на ширину плеч. 

Гарри запустил шершавые пальцы в его волосы, склонился, оставляя влажный горячий поцелуй на оголенном плече, прикусил лопатку. 

Драко задышал чаще. Чуть повёл бёдрами от нетерпения. Прогнулся.

Поттер громко выдохнул и отстранился. Провёл ладонью по спине, отошёл на пару шагов и опустился на колени.

Юбки он поднимал медленно. Вёл руками от лодыжек вверх, поглаживал большими пальцами. 

Драко представлял, какой ему открывался вид — твёрдые мышцы ног, напряженные из-за непривычной высоты каблуков, задранная кверху задница, тонкая ниточка трусиков между ягодиц, чистейшая гладкая кожа без намёка на волоски. 

Гарри откинул юбки вверх, и Драко накрыло ими с головой. Он застонал — тихо. Почти заскулил, оказавшись в темноте. Он ничего не видел, но ощущения учились в разы. Грубые пальцы на нежной коже бёдер, подбирающиеся к самому откровенному. Прохладный кончик носа, ткнувшийся в чувствительное местечко за яичками. Мягкий, горячий язык, влажно облизывающий и мошонку через и без того намокшую тонкую ткань. 

Драко снова застонал. Выставленный на обозрение, открытый до невозможности. Он даже нагим не чувствовал себя настолько обнаженным, настолько развратным. Сердце колотилось, ударяясь о грудную клетку, стучало в ушах, билось в висках. Кровь приливала, затуманивая и без того поплывшее сознание. Он снова повёл бёдрами, и Гарри, подцепив кончиком пальца ничего не скрывающую нитку, скользнул языком по наверняка не очень приятному из-за смазки отверстию. Обвёл по кругу, разглаживая стрелочки сморщенной кожи. Надавил пальцем за мошонкой, потёр, посылая волны удовольствия прямо в колом стоящий член. Головка набухла, болезненно терлась об ажурный пояс, пачкая его обильно вытекающим предэякулятом. 

Драко качнулся навстречу. Гарри горячо выдохнул. Снова лизнул нетерпеливо пульсирующее отверстие. Подул на него, создавая контраст из влаги и прохладного воздуха. 

Сволочь, садист, — думал Драко, толкаясь навстречу. И Гарри сдался. Надавил кончиком языка на сморщенное колечко, толкнулся глубже. Тут же вышел и снова толкнулся. Пощекотал, пальцами раздвинул ягодицы, раскрывая Драко для себя. Снова толкнулся. Вылизывал, пока Драко сходил с ума, спрятанный под юбками, краснел, тяжело дышал, наслаждался и насаживался. Творил черт знает что, вертел задницей, словно шлюха. И получил за это увесистый шлепок по ягодице. Вскрикнул, вздрогнув. Кожу обожгло, оргазм подступил к краю. Он замер на мгновение и почти сразу почувствовал следующий обжигающий шлепок. 

Яички поджали. Драко, ошарашенный, смотрел на край свисающих юбок и не понимал, что с его телом. Но не смог бы сказать ни слова против, даже если бы Поттер сейчас схватился за ремень. Но тот просто поднялся и, все ещё оттягивая нитку трусиков, резко вошёл в него по самые яйца, выбив воздух из легких. 

Давно у Драко не было такого яркого и настолько стыдного оргазма. Всего от одного единственного, но точного толчка. Сознание на миг померкло. Или на два мига. 

В себя он пришёл уже в кровати. Полностью обнаженный. Гарри лежал щекой на его животе, поглаживал гладкую кожу бёдер. 

Драко зарылся пальцами в его волосы, получил в ответ благодарный поцелуй чуть ниже пупка. 

— Вижу, сюрприз тебе понравился, — сказал Драко.

— До сих прихожу в себя, — негромко ответил Гарри, скользнув пальцами по опустошенным гладким яичкам, будто играясь с антистрессом. Драко был не против. На второй раунд они ещё не скоро будут готовы. А прикосновения ему нравились. — Не думал, что тебе такое интересно. Я ещё понимаю авторскую мантию или ремешки, но это… думал, меня удар хватит. 

— Это ведь был не твой журнал, да? — спросил Драко.

Гарри перекатился на живот и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Какой журнал? 

Драко рассмеялся. Прикрыл глаза. И выдавил:

— Не твой. Мне доставили журнал с мужскими платьями. Я думал, что это тебя на старости лет потянуло на извращения. Злился, ревновал, потом вот решил устроить эффектный выход. 

— Выход получился действительно эффектным. Но я никогда в жизни себе подобного даже не представлял, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Не представляю, как ты на это решился. 

— До сих пор стыдно, — ворчливо заметил Драко. — Больше никогда.

— Но платье не выкидывай, — возразил Гарри. — Красивое. Да и трусики… удобные.

Драко перевёл на него испепеляющий взгляд. Оскалился. И не ответил. Конечно, ничего он не выкинет. Но Поттеру об этом знать не обязательно. 

— А тебе понравилось, да? И образ, и когда я тебя шлепнул, — ухмыльнулся Поттер. Сволочь наблюдательная. 

Драко покраснел. Гарри подобрался поближе, оставил осторожный поцелуй в уголке губ и шепнул:

— Пора бы уже научиться говорить прямо о своих желаниях. Вот я бы с удовольствием тебя как-нибудь наказал. 

— Не сомневаюсь, Поттер. 

Гарри хмыкнул и устроился на его груди.

*** 

Не прошло и полугода. Драко громко ругался и раздавал указания. Скорпиус, израненный, в разодранной красной мантии, хмуро пялился в стену перед собой. 

Драко не выдержал, зашёл к нему в палату и отвесил ему подзатыльник. 

— Не смей сидеть с таким траурным лицом. Он выживет, ясно? А ты подумай хорошенько, достоин ли в будущем занять его место. И если боишься смерти, иди работать библиотекарем. 

Скорпиус впервые за последние два часа поднял на него осмысленный взгляд. Сказал:

— Он меня прикрыл.

— Да. И сделает это снова. И не потому, что обещал мне. Он сделает это для любого. А я его спасу здесь. Если ты закончил с самобичеванием, то возьми задницу в руки и помоги мне. 

Скорпиус кивнул. И поднялся. Вовремя. Именно в этот момент в палату влетел смутно знакомый мальчишка. Молодой, черноволосый, смуглый. Бросился Скорпиусу в объятия. Затараторил быстро с явным американским акцентом. 

Драко вышел из палаты и прикрыл за собой дверь. Теперь он точно знал, чей это был журнал. И кому его доставили.

Когда Поттер поправится, Драко попросит о наказании. Обязательно. Потому что, что бы там ни было, однажды может оказаться слишком поздно. А пока он будет брать от жизни по максимуму. И, возможно, пора уже раскрыть их отношения. Потому что Драко не готов был когда-либо отказаться от Поттера.


End file.
